


Another stop

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: “I’ve made this drive a hundred times, and I can do it in two hours, but this time, I brought you. You keep asking me to stop for snacks, or to check out landmarks, and we’re getting close to four hours. I should be a lot more annoyed than I am.”
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Another stop

They’ve been on the road for more than three hours now, and Rhys is starting to be slightly annoyed.

It’s not the road in itself, he’s used to driving up to his parents’ place every few weeks, and he actually enjoys driving up there. It’s not his passenger either, the bright, smart, funny woman he’s been dating for nearly two months now. No, it’s not the road, and it’s not Feyre. It’s the stops. 

She’s made them stop five times so far. Twice to go to the bathroom, once to take pictures, and two other times to buy snacks. He doesn’t mind stopping once in a while but this is a bit too -

“Look,” her voice interrupts his thought, and he glances at her to find her pointing at a place on the touristic map she bought for the occasion. “There’s a lookout point not too far ahead, it’s supposed to have an amazing view of the valley. Let’s go take a few pictures!”

He debates saying no for a few seconds, but another glance at her makes him change his mind. She’s smiling brightly at him, and he can’t bring himself to tell her no when she looks so gorgeous in the warm summer sunlight. So he nods and leaves the highway, driving another fifteen minutes before they reach the place.

The view is indeed gorgeous, so they take a few selfies, some panoramics of the valley, before going back to the car and on the road again. Feyre puts on some music and starts dancing beside him, and he can’t stop his laugh. Maybe they’ll make it before nightfall after all.

It hasn’t been ten minutes on the highway before Feyre speaks again.

“Can we stop at the next rest stop to get snacks? I really feel like eating m&m’s right now.”

He stops a loud sigh from escaping his lips, and just nods instead. They drive for another five minutes in silence and he leaves the road to park on the parking lot of the rest stop. He turns off the engine, and Feyre is about to come out of the car when he gently rests a hand on her thigh.

“What is this about, Feyre?”

She turns to him, and for a second he regrets his question, because there doesn’t seem to be something wrong. But he learned to read her face since they started seeing each other, and he’s sure he’s not imagining things.

She stays silent for a minute, but then her smile falters slightly, and she looks away from him.

“I’m just… anxious I guess.”

“About what?”

He sees red flush her cheeks, and immediately wants to hug her.

“Meeting your family.” She pauses, but he doesn’t have time to say anything before she speaks again. “I know it’s silly and there’s nothing to be anxious about, but I just… I guess I’m scared they won’t like me.”

And she looks so vulnerable, in her long-sleeved summer dress and with a blush on her cheeks, that Rhys can’t stop a small chuckle from escaping him. He leans over to her and cups her face in his hands.

“Feyre, they’re gonna love you.” And because she still seems skeptical, he adds in a low whisper: “I know I do.”

He sees her smile falter into a surprised expression, and he can only grin in answer.

“Rhys, you love me?” She asks in a small voice, as if she doesn’t want to believe him.

“I love you.”

Her surprise turns into happiness, and he feels as if he’s falling in love with her all over again in that moment. She kisses him, throwing her arms around him, and whispers in his ear:

“I love you too.”

They stay like that for a long while, lost in each other’s embrace, savoring the words they just exchanged. Three simple words, and yet Rhys feels like a new man as he holds the woman he loves against him.

Finally, they move, and he speaks.

“Let’s get you some snacks.”

“It's okay, I don’t really want them anyway.” She gives him a last kiss before moving back and putting on her seatbelt. “Let’s go meet your parents.”


End file.
